


Through Your Eyes

by Banned_in_the_UK



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banned_in_the_UK/pseuds/Banned_in_the_UK
Summary: 陈年旧坑补档，是LEG剧情之前挖的了所以不要在意细节.jpg大概一万年前在老坟头发过？然后我把老坟头账号忘了现在还是坑，幸好我有大纲（烟其实是HE哒
Relationships: Koltira Deathweaver/Thassarian
Kudos: 1





	Through Your Eyes

嗒、嗒、嗒、嗒……九百九十八、九百九十九、一千……一、二、三……  
马蹄沉闷地落在干燥坚硬的黄土地上，寇尔提拉数着这单调的声音计算时间，知道这计时并不精确，他已经忘记自己数过了多少个一千，又在哪个时刻陷入了昏睡。整个洛丹伦地区几乎都是类似的土质，光靠这点信息寇尔提拉猜不出身处的位置，不过他想他们离幽暗城已经有一些距离了，萨萨里安反常的喋喋不休把他唤醒了好几次。黄昏突然勒住步伐低声打了个响鼻，寇尔提拉一惊，没有听到其他异常的声音，连一丝风也没有，只有隆隆的雷声仿佛从他的头顶滚过，一只乌鸦呱呱地叫着落在了某处树枝上。  
“怎么了？”精灵睁大蒙满白翳的双眼茫然地望向萨萨里安——或者是他觉得萨萨里安该在的方向。一滴雨水落入了他的眼睛，寇尔提拉不适地眨眨眼，然后又是一滴，更多的雨点开始砸落到他枯草般的头发上，似乎是意识到怎么都躲不掉这场雨，于是他安静地在黑暗中等待萨萨里安的回应。  
“我们得想办法绕过去，亡灵壁垒增加了哨卡，被遗忘者肯定猜到我们要回阿彻鲁斯。”原来才刚到达提瑞斯法林地的边界，寇尔提拉想他们为了躲避追踪应该绕了不少路，即使看不见他也能想象出萨萨里安现在的愠怒表情。回到阿彻鲁斯会有办法的，萨萨里安这么说，也许吧，这也是他没有让萨萨里安闭嘴的原因，谁知道他哪次睡过去就醒不来了。幽暗城的药剂师用各种药水维持着寇尔提拉的生命，离开那些药物他的灵魂随时可能脱离躯体。  
萨萨里安思考时他也迅速在脑海中捋了一遍洛丹伦的地图和被遗忘者的布防，寻找任何可行的路线，为幽暗城服役时他当然有权接触到这些最详细的情报，没想到现在还能派上用场。  
他听到了马蹄踏碎干枯的野草和落叶的声音，萨萨里安遵照他的建议，一头扎进了亡灵壁垒东南的山中。雷声仍然不停息地滚动着，萨萨里安解下斗篷给寇尔提拉披上，拉起兜帽挡住渐渐密集起来的雨滴。记忆中这一带似乎经常下雨，他在安多哈尔与萨萨里安重逢的那天也是淅淅沥沥下着烦人的小雨。  
……安多哈尔，在雨水打击树叶的啪嗒声中萨萨里安闷闷地开口了，“我应该记得的，这有条小路，以前来往安多哈尔和洛丹伦王城的小商人喜欢走这里逃过路费。”  
“你可真健忘，萨萨里安，以前你不就是洛丹伦人吗。”寇尔提拉露出了一丝说不清是调侃还是讽刺的笑，扭头不再注视萨萨里安。脖子上的伤口在这个动作下又开裂了，那还是他在囚禁中试图自我了结时弄的，深得能暴露出脊柱，寇尔提拉满不在乎地抬手想擦去横流的黑血，一块软布却抢先一步轻轻覆在他的脖颈上，他接过来，不再说话，手中的布块渐渐被雨水和污血浸透。  
“当然……就算记得又有什么用？不知道艾尔伦达河边的那丛月季还在吗。”沉默了好一会，某种阴暗的情绪仍然驱使着他说下去，即使他的自言自语大半都淹没在了雨中，“从我记事到死在你手里，萨萨里安，我看着这些记忆，就像它们从来不属于我。”  
他还能清楚地回忆起父亲作为成年礼送给他的那把长弓的雄鹰雕饰，幼时的法尔托拉骑在他肩头大声笑闹，还有萨萨里安的符文剑穿透他心脏时仿佛静滞的世界。反而是作为死亡骑士时的记忆多数像是笼罩在一层薄雾中，他不多的个人意志只不过是为了更好地执行巫妖王的命令，其余的都无关紧要。  
萨萨里安也许听到了，也许只是察觉到他沉重的叹息，环绕着他的手臂收紧了几分。寇尔提拉尽力贴近萨萨里安的耳边，至少这句话他希望能够被听见，“你很幸运。”  
“入夜了，运气好的话大概午夜前我们可以到达安多哈尔附近。”萨萨里安似乎没有理解这句没头没尾的话，话题直接跳跃到了眼下的情况，不过没关系，他还有一些时间解释。他暗自希望能如萨萨里安所说，天气不会变得更加恶劣，暴雨可以掩盖一些行踪但也拖慢了他们在这种山间小道上行进的速度，只要越过离安多哈尔不远的索多里尔河就算是彻底脱离了被遗忘者的势力范围。  
尽管如此寇尔提拉仍然不抱什么希望，他清楚自己的状况很难支撑到阿彻鲁斯，不过并没有打击萨萨里安的盲目乐观。最后的时光有萨萨里安陪伴也挺不错的，几年前他在安多哈尔时是真的打算再次死在同一个人手里，可惜……  
“醒醒，你还好吧，寇尔提拉？”焦虑的呼喊突然把他从昏昏沉沉中唤回，他抽搐着惊醒，不满地给了萨萨里安一个“还没死”的回答，明明知道不能彻底睡过去，但是他真的想。  
不知道什么时候雨已经停了，雨后带着丝丝凉意的微风多少缓解了先前那种窒息般的闷热，多亏了萨萨里安的斗篷他才没有在大雨中湿透。但夜虫的鸣叫一旦被注意到就变得过于喧闹，代偿而来的敏锐听觉对他衰弱的精神来说有时候更像一种折磨，再加上萨萨里安刻意提起了女妖叛变之前他们在洛丹伦的日子，他自然而然地迁怒到了萨萨里安头上。“我第一次发现你也能这么烦人。”  
“不就是清理血色十字军那些负隅顽抗的农民么，某人还在盖罗恩农场被陈年的烂靴子砸了一头，能掉进那种逮兔子用的陷阱里我都替你丢脸。”  
萨萨里安低沉的笑声奇异地安抚了他，黄昏正一溜小跑穿越西瘟疫之地杂草丛生的废弃农田，轻快地踩过一片片积水，寇尔提拉歪头靠在冰冷潮湿的肩甲上跟着笑了，伸出手掌贪婪地沿着萨萨里安的面部轮廓摸索，像是能通过这种方式看见。人类死亡骑士爆发出另一阵大笑，牵住了寇尔提拉瘦骨嶙峋的手，低头吻他。

**Author's Note:**

> 章节只是占位


End file.
